TF: Almost Human
by Sabina de Aragon
Summary: AU – Mezcla de las películas de Bay, TFP, TFG1, TFAnimated y TF: MTMTE. Erase una vez en Cybertron, dos niveles sociales. La clase alta, los habitantes de Iacon, y la clase baja, los habitantes de Kaon. Un día, la paz entre ambos acabo, e iniciaron las guerrguerras. Dos hermanos de la clase trabajadora pierden a sus padres y el destino los hace enemigos. Denle una oportunidad.


**Transformers: Almost Humans**

Sumary: AU – Forma Gijinka – Mezcla de las películas de Bay, TFP, TFG1, TFAnimated y TF: MTMTE

Erase una vez en el continente cybertroniano, dos niveles sociales. La clase alta, los habitantes de Iacon, que pregonaban ser pacíficos y justos (aunque no lo eran) y la clase baja, los habitantes de Kaon, que tenían fama de ser tontos (aunque no lo eran). Un día, la paz entre ambos acabo, e iniciaron las guerras. Dos hermanos de la clase trabajadora pierden a sus padres. El menor, Orión, es adoptado por un iaconiano, Alpha Prime, aprendiz de Sentinel Prime, y lo renombra "Optimus". El mayor, Megatron, ve morir a su abuelo y activista de la causa, Megatronus, y jura vengarse y llevar a su pueblo a la supremacía.

Extraña historia, pero denle una oportunidad: Pairs: Optumus/Bumblebee, Megatron/Starscream, Ironhide/Ratchet, Prowl/Jazz, mas próximamente.

 **PRÓLOGO I - Génesis**

Cybertron, hermoso planeta, con su bastó y desconocido mar y su único continente lleno amplias planicies, cálidos desiertos, imponentes montañas y bellas ciudades. Este planeta, que nos recuerda un poco a la canica azul hogar de su autora, tiene su propia historia, de la cual se desprenden muchas otras, pero una en particular es la que en seguida les contaré...

Nadie sabe cuando ni como, los registros son confusos y a nadie le ha interesado investigar más a fondo, pero se conoce una historia en concreto que es tomada como la verdad absoluta de este singular lugar: un día, Primus, el dios de la creación, tomo la desértica Cybertron y la transformó, dotándola de vida orgánica y de una mítica y eterna fuerza espiritual a la que nos referiremos como "spark". En su opuesto, Umicron, dios de la destrucción y la muerte, en su eterna competencia con el benevolente Primus, enterró entre los valles y bosques del planeta dos materiales altamente poderosos y a la vez, peligrosos sí caen en las manos equivocadas, con el fin de opacar la creación ajena. El primero de ellos, el "energon", la esencia de la vida del planeta, un mana capaz de proveer energía por más tiempo que cualquier otro alimento y que fluye por Cybertron como sí fuese su sangre; y el "transformio", el mineral mas adaptable y capaz de contener la esencia de la vida; un material tan maleante que podía ser cálido como la tela y duro como roca sí se le trataba de la manera adecuada.

Umicron sabía que ambos elementos podían ser letales sí se integraban a la energía de la "spark", por lo que simplemente se retiró a los confines del espacio y espero a que, a su tiempo, las recién creadas formas de vida que dominarían el planeta: los cybertronianos, se destruyeran entre ellos y a todo lo que su némesis había creado.

Primus, en su benevolencia e ingenuidad creyó que sus primitivas creaciones no usarían aquellas sustancias para el mal, puesto que ya tenían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero un error cometió con ellas; las creo a su imagen y semejanza, y aunque los primeros cientos de años pasaron en pequeñas guerras territoriales, no había señales de que la nueva especie planeara usar o siquiera descubriera las propiedades de aquellos elementos.

No los aburriré con la historia de la evolución ni de las medievales batallas que llevaron a los cybertronianos al inicio de la historia que quiero contarles, sólo diré que con el pasar del tiempo, el virginal paisaje perdió un poco de verde y gano un poco más de gris. Se establecieron pues dos ciudades polares: Iacon, la cuna de la cultura y la cybertroniana, cuyos habitantes crearon las leyes, la democracia y la filosofía. Se que les recuerda al país de las togas y el olivo, pero mejor comparación no podría haber, y al igual que sus equivalentes humanos, los iaconianos pelearon contra una cultura que quiso conquistarlos; los habitantes de Kaon.

Dicha cultura estaba al otro lado. Mientras Iacon estaba en una fresca y fértil tierra al norte, a unos días o semanas del "círculo de hielo", Kaon estaba en al sur, donde los días eran cortos y las noches largas, no había tanta diversidad de flora y la fauna era la más salvaje de todo el planeta. Aún con esas difíciles condiciones, los kaonianos perduraron a tal grado de que su "ciudad-estado" fuera la más vasta y tuviera bajo su dominio a muchas otras, las cuales se multiplicaban conforme cambiaban de emperador.

La guerra entre ambas culturas duro no más de tres generaciones, pero fue lo suficientemente impactante para ser el origen de la enemistad pacífica que caracterizaría al planeta. Pasaron años en los que las negociaciones eran frías y la discriminación y el nacionalismo de ambos bandos fueron causa de problemas tontos, que poco a poco fueron resueltos gracias a la tolerancia, dando como resultado un momento de paz, y todas las ciudades, tanto las polares, centrales y de provincia, vivieron en relativa tranquilidad, con los roces y pleitos que cualquier sociedad tiene, pero sin llegar a los extremos de la guerra. La vida parecía prometedora, no había temores entre la gente y la "realeza" pudo reproducirse y heredar en paz, mientras que otras ciudades optaron por otras formas de gobierno.

Así pues, los líderes fueron distintos en cada ciudad, e ilustrare como ejemplo cuatro de las ciudades más importantes en está historia:

Como ya había mencionado antes, Kaon era gobernado por un emperador y pasaba el mando a su hijo varón primogénito, el cual debía mostrar ser digno y la forma más sencilla, y brutal cabe señalar, era convirtiéndose en un sanguinario y habilidoso gladiador, con lo cual, sí no ganaba el respeto del pueblo, al menos conseguías su temor.

A su vez, la ciudad de Vos era un sitio refinado, y a pesar de tener una estrecha relación con Kaon, no compartía sus "ideales políticos". La gente de Vos eran más refinados y tenían un gusto exquisito por las artes, así como un ego inmenso. Considerados por ellos mismos como la raza más "hermosa", era de esperarse que su forma de gobierno no fuera otra que la monarquía, la cual admiraban y trataban de imitar, aunque no fuesen más que personas comunes con atuendos un poco más costosos y extravagantes. La familia real de Vos, distinguida por ser ridículamente adinerada, era elitista, y pese a que se mantenía en los limites de la diplomacia, despreciaba a los extranjeros; a excepción de los kaonianos, a los cuales veían como una fuerza de respaldo ya que, aunque no lo reconocieran, sabían que el ejército suyo propio era el más débil.

Por otro lado, geográficamente hablando, estaba la semidesértica y modesta Tarn, de la cual no se puede decir mucho más que eran, por excelencia, la cultura más fría, inteligente y trabajadora. Los tarnianos se caracterizaban por su naturaleza lógica y aunque no disfrutaban de la violencia, eran hábiles guerreros, destacándose por ser dignos rivales de combate para los gladiadores kaonianos. Tarn servía de refugio a cualquiera que quisiera indicar desde cero, pues la gente estaba siempre concentrada en sus asuntos, tanto que rara vez daban de que hablar, por eso mismo su gobierno estaba fundado en el principio de que sólo los mejores científicos formarán un consejo comunal y que cambiarán de líder cada cierto tiempo, haciendo votaciones internas.

Todos estos líderes y los de las demás ciudades estaban integrados en un senado, el cual era arbitrado y dirigido por el consejo de Iacon, que a su vez tenía como líder a su representante de la paz, a quién se le concedía el título de "Prime", que además de fungir como gobernante de Iacon, era el guardián de todo Cybertron.

El trabajo de un Prime era difícil, y aunque contaba con el senado y el alto consejo, no podía preservar la paz y el orden por sí sólo. Por tal motivo, cada Prime tenía el derecho de elegir un hombre de confianza como su mano derecha, al cual se le daba el título de "High Lord Protector", que vendría siendo la equivalente a un general, pues es quien comandaba el ejercito y reportaba toda situación potencialmente peligrosa al Prime en turno.

Tal compleja estructura parecía lo suficientemente buena para preservar la tranquilidad en las simples vidas de los cybertronianos, pero claro, ninguna etapa en la historia es eterna, y si algo caracteriza alas "edades de oro" de toda civilización, es que son inevitablemente seguidas de un declive. Así pues, con el pasar del tiempo y las diferencias personales de dos importantes personajes; Sentinel Prime, y Megatronus I, llevaron al planeta a la ruina.

Ahora que conocen el origen de todo, les será más simple comprender el conflicto de está historia. Les sugiero, mis lectores, que no tomen bandos ni juzguen las acciones de los personajes aquí involucrados, pues las consecuencias son bastante castigo para ellos.

 **Este es el primer capitulo; dudas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, dejen review, se les agradecerá inmensamente**


End file.
